


No Limit (to my Credit Card when I'm Spending for You)

by Neo (luxnoctre)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 7YearsWithEXO, Baekchen - Freeform, HAPPY 7TH ANNIVERSARY EXO, M/M, SM what the fuck are you doing, also baekhyun wants to marry jongdae but, always crack, and angelic like model jongdae, and crack, baekhyun and jongdae cuties, basically baekhyun spoiling jongdae to death, for clear skin and good grades, i may give you a heart attack sorry, kim jongdae the only man ever, rich ass baekhyun, stop being cowards and feed us, stream beautiful goodbye, super fluff, super self indulgent, why do the EXO straws cost $16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/Neo
Summary: where Baekhyun, an eccentric multimillionaire, developed a mild obsession with one of Korea's hottest models





	No Limit (to my Credit Card when I'm Spending for You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondae_pinkdae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondae_pinkdae/gifts), [kjdkmszyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdkmszyx/gifts).



> For A and S, for being so supportive
> 
> and of course, to EXO. To 7 joyous, amazing years and to a bright future  
> #7YearsWithEXO
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The moment of enlightenment came when Chanyeol dropped the latest edition of Korea Vogue on Baekhyun’s silk covers. Baekhyun didn’t even look up from his coffee (white chocolate mocha, no foam, extra hot, and brewed to perfection by a sassy barista named Minseok). It was a routine for Baekhyun to check out the popular magazines; he was always in need of a new fashion look.

 

Not to mention, Baekhyun had tons of money to spend on anything he desired. Perks of being a multimillionaire.

 

So when he opened the edition to the first page, Baekhyun was expecting a classic shoot of the latest winter fashions. A woman dressed in some dark red hues, maybe a man with a sultry gaze dressed in royal blues to make Baekhyun’s morning a little more exciting.

 

He certainly wasn’t expecting to see a full page spread of a very attractive man with raven locks falling into his eyes and large words captioning “Kim Jongdae”. He was dressed in a classy white shirt, that captured his body perfectly, and a black tie that fell gracefully down his chest.

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun called out, his eyes never leaving the page, “Who is this Jongdae and why have I never heard of him before?”

 

Chanyeol paused in his cleaning to glance at the page before responding, “A model, he’s been around for a while. From what I heard, he’s pretty popular.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head in disbelief. “How could I not have noticed this face of perfection?” Baekhyun asked. He held the magazine up to the light, marveling at how the camera captured Jongdae’s dark gaze perfectly. If there was any human that could be described as an angel, Baekhyun thought it to be Jongdae.

 

“I want to meet him.”

 

Chanyeol paused. “Sorry, what?” Baekhyun whipped his head around to glare at his butler.

 

“I must meet him,” Baekhyun repeated. “I will meet him and make him mine.”

 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow in skepticism. It was unusual for Baekhyun to go out of his way to meet models, particularly only one. “And by yours, you mean…”

 

“I’m going to woo him and make him my husband obviously,” Baekhyun stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Chanyeol nodded in sarcasm, for it was totally normal for someone to demand someone they never met before to be their husband. Baekhyun could detect Chanyeol’s amusement (his sarcasm rader was going off) and he huffed before throwing his feather-down pillow at Chanyeol’s face. “Perfection like this must be protected!” Baekhyun declared, waving the magazine in the air. Maybe the idea seemed a little far fetched, but Baekhyun, for whatever reason, seemed confident that Jongdae would be the perfect husband for him.

 

“And what makes you think that this Jongdae will marry you?”

 

“Please,” Baekhyun scoffed, “I’m Byun Baekhyun. Who wouldn’t want to marry me?”

 

\-----

“What do you mean you don’t want to marry me?” Baekhyun said loudly as Chanyeol attempted to calm him down. Jongdae, who just came out of a shoot, was giving Baekhyun shocked looks as he slowly backed away from the fuming multimillionaire.

 

“I don’t even know who you are!” Jongdae explained, his mind a whirl of emotions. He was both confused and amazed at the sight of a young man well dressed in a suit (Jongdae would be lying if he said that the man wasn’t handsome) fighting against his butler and saying outrageous things. Jongdae had just finished his shoot with W Korea before Baekhyun had entered the set to a chorus of trumpets (no seriously, there was a whole ensemble of musicians playing by the door) and marched straight to Jongdae, his face set in an expression of happiness. Baekhyun pulled out an entire bouquet of perfectly bloomed roses and said with the most innocent look, “Kim Jongdae, will you marry me?”

 

Like almost every sane person, Jongdae said no, which led to the situation that he was currently stuck in.

 

“I’m your future husband! Byun Baekhyun?” Baekhyun exclaimed, finally succeeding in batting Chanyeol’s arms away. “I’m here to woo you and claim your perfection as mine!”

 

Jongdae crossed his arms in exasperation, and raised a sculptured eyebrow in response to Baekhyun’s word. Even when he was annoyed, Baekhyun still found Jongdae to be the most perfect homo sapien he had ever seen.

 

“I’m not going to marry someone I never met before.” Jongdae stated plainly. “And I don’t know anything about you.” Jongdae paused when he saw Baekhyun’s forlorn expression. “Sorry.” he added quickly. He didn’t know why he was suddenly feeling guilty for making someone who never met before sad by rejecting a marriage proposal.

 

Baekhyun stood rooted in his place, his mind racing as he collected his thoughts. Maybe Jongdae was right; there was no way that someone would marry someone who they didn’t know. Baekhyun could only see one possible solution.

 

“Ok,” Baekhyun said suddenly. He walked up to Jongdae and grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of his car. “Then I guess we’ll have to stay boyfriends for now.”

 

Jongdae was shocked but he allowed Baekhyun to pull him all the way to Baekhyun’s sleek BMW. “W-What part of ‘I’m not going to marry you’ do you not understand?” Jongdae stammered nervously. Baekhyun looked back with a sly smile that made Jongdae’s insides flutter (out of fear or nervous, or maybe some other emotion that Jongdae chose not to dwell on).

 

“We’re not getting married yet. We’re just boyfriends!” Baekhyun explained patiently. He pushed Jongdae into the car’s backseat and got in. “Now I have an entire date planned out for us and I am not wasting anymore time.”

 

Jongdae was still frozen. "Will you leave me alone after one date?" he asked.

 

Baekhyun paused, his mind whirling as he thought about what Jongdae suggested. "If you can still say no to me after this, then maybe." he responded, with a mysterious and excited smile.

 

\----

And so Jongdae found himself in a 5 star restaurant with Baekhyun gazing at him with adoring eyes. They were completely alone (because apparently Baekhyun bought out the place) save for a couple of waiters that hung around the edges, waiting to see if they need anything. Jongdae slowly ate from his food, pre ordered by Baekhyun and specially prepared by the head chefs. Jongdae wasn’t  sure how Baekhyun knew his exact order (16 oz filet mignon, medium rare, with light salt) but if Baekhyun really was a multimillionaire, like he told Jongdae, then Jongdae supposed that anything was possible. Still, it was a tad creepy to have Baekhyun staring at him while Jongdae chewed his steak awkwardly.

 

“Um, are you going to eat anything?” Jongdae asked tentatively. Baekhyun had ordered a dish for himself but he hadn’t touched a bite, opting instead to watch Jongdae. Baekhyun couldn’t suppress the grin that appeared on his face when he heard Jongdae’s melodic voice.

 

“Of course, angel,” Baekhyun said, “But are you enjoying your food?” Jongdae nodded quickly, mumbling how the food was delicious. Baekhyun’s smile seemed to grow impossibly brighter at the compliments. “Well hurry up, because I have plenty of surprises waiting!”

 

“Like what?”

 

Baekhyun laughed, a soft sound that sounded like bells that made a warm feeling bubbling with Jongdae. He couldn’t help but admire Baekhyun’s sparkly eyes and beaming smile as Baekhyun dragged him out of the restaurant and into a waiting limo. “How do you feel about fish?” Baekhyun asked, as soon as they’re safely within the car.

 

“Fish?” Jongdae wondered, “As in, for eating?” Baekhyun giggled again, causing Jongdae’s heart to do strange little flips.

 

“No, I meant for watching,” Baekhyun explained, directing the car to drive somewhere. “I decided, that for our next excursion, we’ll be going to the aquarium!”

 

Jongdae’s eyes grew wide in surprise when he heard Baekhyun’s surprise. Baekhyun frowned a little when he noticed Jongdae’s silence. “Do-do you not like fish?” Baekhyun asked quietly, a bullet of regret shooting through him. He had a surprise coming, but if Jongdae didn't like fish, then the millionaire would have to think of something else fast.

 

Jongdae shook his head quickly and started fiddling with his long fingers. “I never been to an aquarium before,” Jongdae said shyly. At that, Baekhyun’s smile practically glowed with happiness.

 

“Well get ready for the time of your life, my little angel, because you’re going to love this,” Baekhyun exclaimed right as the car pulled up to a large building. The couple got out of the car (more like Baekhyun pulling Jongdae along as the other laughed and occasionally stumbled). Once they were inside the aquarium, Jongdae paused to look around in awe.

 

“It’s so pretty here!” Jongdae said, a smile blossoming on his cat-like lips.

 

“Not as pretty as you, my little kitty,” was Baekhyun's automatic response, and this time, Jongdae didn't try to prevent his heart from doing this little odd flutters. In truth, Jongdae found it a little strange how quickly his feelings seemed to be changing around the other. He never really felt love before (as being a model consumed too much time) so Baekhyun was something of a new experience. And Jongdae would be lying if he said that he hadn't been enjoying every moment of it so far. Upon looking around, the model noticed something out of the ordinary.

 

"Why isn't there any people here?" Jongdae asked Baekhyun, who gave him a coy smile.

 

"That's because I cleared the entire place, just so you and I can enjoy ourselves," Baekhyun explained patiently. "Now come on, I want to show you to my favorite exhibit."

 

A short walk later and Jongdae had his nose pressed against the glass, eyes opened in joy, as he watched a pod of dolphins swim merrily around. "Oh my god, they're adorable," Jongdae squealed. He laughed with joy as a baby dolphin tentatively approached him, flicking around its tail and swerving its head. Baekhyun didn't say anything, only watching and smiling as something bloomed within his chest. He could only admire the scene of perfection in front of him; Jongdae looking so carefree as he cooed at the dolphins. Jongdae turned his head towards Baekhyun with a bright smile.

 

"Did you really rent out this entire place, for me?" asked Jongdae cutely.

 

"Of course," Baekhyun responded, puffing out his chest in pride, "Anything for my angel, and besides," he lowered his voice down a notch, "I own this place so, my rules."

 

"You own this whole building?" exclaimed Jongdae. He had an idea that Baekhyun was rich (the man did say that he was a multimillionaire after all) but the fact that Baekhyun owned such a miraculous place amazed the model.

 

Baekhyun was obviously pleased with Jongdae's reaction, as he continued to speak, "Don't worry, angel, when we are finally together, you can visit this place anytime you want." Jongdae doesn't respond, opting to only smile and turn away. His mind only again thought about how the handsome multimillionaire wanted to so desperately marry him. But at this point, Jongdae for some reason didn't see it as such a bad idea. But he was still hesitate, for obviously, marriage was a big deal and a big commitment.

 

"Do you want to go see the sea otters?" Baekhyun prompted gently. Jongdae turned back around, his mind deciding to see how things go. To be honest, Jongdae was excited to see what was next in store with him as Baekhyun took him around.

 

"Yeah!"

 

\-----

Baekhyun lost track of how much time the pair spent in the aquarium. His sales would be down for sure, as barely any customers have been able to enter in. But Baekhyun couldn't care less. No amount of money would equate to the joy he saw on Jongdae's face as he toured the model around. Jongdae, even at the smallest things, would pause and coo at the passing fish, or the feeding penguins, or even the ferocious sharks. Baekhyun didn't complain, choosing to go along with anything the younger wanted.

 

But Baekhyun was on a timeline, he still had one more thing left to do for the night before he asked Jongdae about his decision. So after Jongdae finished snapping photos with the stingrays, Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae's hand (marveling about how well it fit into his) and lead him to the car.

 

"One last surprise ok?" Baekhyun said, his leg bouncing up and down from excitement. Jongdae found himself nodding eagerly, his heart beating in anticipation.

 

"I can't wait," Jongdae said truthfully. That simple sentence was enough to send little butterflies throughout Baekhyun's chest, and he chose to squeeze Jongdae's hand tighter, as he gestured to the driver to drive to the last location. This last surprise was Baekhyun's self-proclaimed "magnum opus" of the night. He had been planning such an event since the moment he first laid eyes on Jongdae's sculpted perfection. Baekhyun saw it in a K-drama once, and if it worked in one of Korea's most popular shows, then surely it would work in real life.

 

It was a bit of a step-by-step plan, with everything coming down to the precise moment. It was already sunset, so Baekhyun needed to act fast if he wanted to make sure that everything happened perfectly.

 

Step one was ushering Jongdae out of the car and into a waiting carriage. Jongdae barely had time to gaze at the vehicle that seemed to come directly out of a storybook tale before Baekhyun pulled him in to sit beside him. "This is gorgeous!" Jongdae said in awe, his fingers tracing the gold etchings on the carriage doors. White horses tossed their manes haughtily as they trotted to the destination on their dainty feet. A tall man, actually Chanyeol (Baekhyun had promised him a pay raise if he helped) dressed in dark blues drove the carriage before an elegant garden. Baekhyun, being the true gentleman, helped Jongdae out of the carriage and walked him over to a mahogany wood door.

 

“Change in here and then I’ll come back to get you,” Baekhyun explained. He opened the door and let Jongdae walk in. “I’ll see you in a bit, my pretty angel.”

 

“Ah Wait-“ Jongdae turned to ask Baekhyun what he was changing into, but the multimillionaire was already closing the door and waving a cheerful goodbye.

 

“Ah, so you’re boss’ precious angel.”

 

Jongdae turned back around at the sound of a deep voice. He saw another tall man, this time dressed in a simple red silk shirt and slacks, surveying the model. The man held out his hand, which Jongdae shook gingerly.

 

“I’m Sehun,” the man said, “Baekhyun’s personal tailor.”

 

“Baekhyun has a personal tailor?” Jongdae asked, as he watched Sehun bustle around the room, looking for something.

 

“Of course, you think a man like Byun is going to accept any normal clothes?”

 

Jongdae thought to all the extravagant things Baekhyun did or owned. “No, I suppose not.”

 

Sehun nodded before holding out a black suit to Jongdae. “This was custom made for you,” Sehun explained, helping Jongdae slip on the form fitting shirt and the black blazer. “Naturally, Baekhyun took into account all your good angles when ordering this.” Jongdae ran his hands over the material, feeling the silk like quality and the flawless cut. He looked in the mirror, his face showing the slightest hint of approval.

 

“It’s a really nice suit. Thank you, Sehun,” Jongdae said, fixing his tie. Sehun nodded appreciatively, before a thought seemed to cross his mind.

 

“You know, this is the first time I’ve seen Baekhyun do all this stuff,” Sehun commented. That caught Jongdae’s attention, as he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“What do you mean? Has he never been in a relationship before?” Jongdae asked slowly. The thought that Baekhyun was single all his life seemed unfathomable to the model. After all, the millionaire was practically flawless as far as Jongdae could tell.

 

Sehun shook his head in response. “He had other lovers before,” he explained, “But they always seemed to try to use Baekhyun for his money. You’re the first person that I’ve seen Baekhyun really try for.”

 

Jongdae didn’t try to stop the smile growing on his lips. “I guess I’m just really special, huh?” He turned away so Sehun wouldn’t see his tinted pink cheeks.

 

“Oh yeah, you’re definitely special,” Sehun continued, smirking inward as he watched the model’s reaction. “Baekhyun wouldn’t stop talking about you, ever since he saw you in that magazine. I swear, I think he loves you more than he loves his mom at this point.”

 

Jongdae was about to say something about how oddly endearing that was, before a rapt knock filled the room. Baekhyun walked in, and Jongdae felt like he really just stepped into a fairy tale. Like Jongdae, Baekhyun was dressed in a black suit, with his blond hair now gelled up and a dazzling smile gracing his lips. Baekhyun looked like a charming prince, and Jongdae was feeling exactly like the swooning maiden.

 

Baekhyun was feeling the exact same way about Jongdae. As cheesy as it was, Baekhyun literally thought Jongdae as an angel. It wasn’t just his looks; Baekhyun had researched enough about the model to know that Jongdae had a big heart. He always donated to charities and he was a big sponsor of several organizations. But seeing Jongdae, standing there in a crisp cut suit, made Baekhyun’s heart swell with unimaginable happiness.

 

“Ah my angel,” Baekhyun said with an adoring sigh, “You look positively radiating in your suit.”

 

“Thank you Baekhyun,” said Jongdae, “You look amazing as well.” Compliments fell from the pair’s lips like running water and neither felt like stopping the flow. Baekhyun offered Jongdae his arm, leading him outside to a table already set up.

 

Step two: gift giving during a delicious dinner. Baekhyun had carefully researched Jongdae’s tastes, finally deciding on a lobster bisque, fitting for a dinner by the Han river. Dessert was a delicate lemon tart decorated with crystallized berries. Complete with red wine and a picturesque atmosphere, the dinner went without a hitch. As Jongdae was enjoying his meal, Chanyeol quickly came over to slip Baekhyun a sleek box.

 

“Jongdae, I have a gift for you,” Baekhyun announced, pulling the box out. Jongdae looked up, curious to see what Baekhyun was giving him. The millionaire slowly unboxed the item, revealing a silver and blue watch. Jongdae dropped his fork with a clatter when he saw the item.

 

“Is that, a PATEK PHILIPPE Supercomplication watch?” whispered Jongdae. He had only seen a few of these in his entire lifetime. A single one of these was practically worth over $500,000.

 

Baekhyun was almost giddy with joy. “Ah, not just any Supercomplication, I had this one specially engraved, just for you.” He carefully took the watch out and flipped it, showing Jongdae the smallest “KJD” engraved on the back. “I have one as well,” Baekhyun said, exposing his own wrist.

 

Jongdae could scarcely breathe as he let Baekhyun clasp the cool metal over his wrist. He raised his wrist to the light, admiring how the watch sparkled. Baekhyun adored the way Jongdae’s eyes glittered as he whispered the cutest “thank you”.

 

Oh how Baekhyun wanted to kiss Jongdae.

 

But he had to move on with the next step of his grand plan. So he wrapped Jongdae’s hand in his, fingers interlocking (no complaints from either party) and took Jongdae to their next stop, a dock. From there, the pair boarded a yacht that slowly started meandering down the waterway.

 

Jongdae was in pure bliss. Everything about the date and Baekhyun seemed perfect. From the first meal, to the aquarium, and now a luxury watch that Jongdae was afraid to touch for fear that it might break. He gazed at Baekhyun as the pair leaned over the yacht’s railing on the top deck. Baekhyun was closing his eyes with a serene expression, and Jongdae could feel his heart racing as he watched the older.

 

Jongdae was hopelessly falling into feelings for Baekhyun, and the model didn’t want to stop.

 

He wanted to do this more, to go out on more dates with Baekhyun. Maybe not with so many extra gifts, but with the same intoxicating happiness that Jongdae felt bubbling inside of him.

 

Baekhyun noticed Jongdae’s gaze and gave the other a sweet smile. “Are you having fun, angel?” He asked in a honey voice. At Jongdae’s happy nod, Baekhyun slowly laced their fingers together, waiting to see if Jongdae would pull away, but when he didn’t, Baekhyun started to inch closer to the model.

 

Jongdae noticed his movement, but didn’t say anything, choosing to enjoy the way Baekhyun’s hand felt around his and the cool night air. Baekhyun gently wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s waist, his breath grazing Jongdae’s ear and sending shivers down his back. Jongdae was tense at first, but he slowly relaxed, leaning deeper into Baekhyun's body.

 

“Are you ready for the last surprise?” Baekhyun whispered into Jongdae’s ears. The model hummed and wrapped Baekhyun’s arms tighter around his body.

 

“Depends, What is it?” asked Jongdae. Baekhyun pointed to the sky and simply responded with,

 

“Watch and see.”

 

At that instant, a blazing rocket of light blazed up the night sky. It exploded into a shower of glittering stars, illuminating the night. A second later, and fireworks lit up the sky. Dazzling bits of light dancing across the horizon, brighter than any star. A rainbow of colors blossomed in the night like a radiant flower in spring.

 

Jongdae didn’t hear the little gasp that escaped from his lips as he stared awestruck at the fireworks show. His hand tightened over Baekhyun’s and the multimillionaire grinned at his reactions.

 

Baekhyun leaned closer to Jongdae’s ear and said, “All these fireworks, yet you’re still the brightest thing here.” Jongdae let out an embarrassed giggle, his focus still on the light show.

 

Baekhyun knew the timing was exactly right for the final step. So he pulled away from the model and got on one knee. Jongdae, missing Baekhyun's warmth, turned and saw Baekhyun kneeling.

 

“Kim Jongdae,” Baekhyun started, pulling out a velvet box from his pocket, “I know we’ve done this before. But will you, please, do me the greatest honor in my life, and marry me?”

 

Jongdae stood there in shocked silence as he watched Baekhyun propose to him once more. A thousand thoughts were running through his head as he focused on the diamond ring in front of him.

 

“Baekhyun..” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun's smile grew wide, his heart beating in anticipation.

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

 

With those words, Baekhyun’s entire world collapsed.

 

**(The End)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**(Nah, I'm not that mean)**

 

“What?” Baekhyun said. He couldn’t believe it, everything was perfect. Baekhyun could feel a tear running down his cheek. Jongdae had said no, and as promised, Baekhyun would leave him. He could feel his his heart clenching tighter and tighter, until it spilt into a thousand little fragments. “I’m sorry then,” Baekhyun said dumbly. He stumbled while getting up, backing away with the box clenched in his hand. “Sorry, I’m sorry too, Jongdae.” Baekhyun turned around and was about to sprint away before he felt a pair of arms latch themselves around his waist.

 

“You didn’t let me finish,” murmured Jongdae. Baekhyun could hear the model sniffling and his heart practically combusted with feelings. Jongdae turned Baekhyun to face him and grasped his arms so he wouldn’t run away.

 

“I won’t marry you, not now,” Jongdae continued, still sniffling. “But in the future, when we know each other better, then yes, I’ll marry you.”

 

Baekhyun’s brain restarted and he felt a small smile stretch across his lips. “So, in the future, you’ll marry me?” He asked cautiously. At Jongdae’s nod, Baekhyun seized the model into a tight hug. “Thank you.” Baekhyun whispered, letting a couple more tears run down his cheek. Jongdae, likewise tearing up, smiled in contentment.

 

After what felt like eternity, Baekhyun pulled away and fixed Jongdae with a sincere look. “May I kiss you, my precious angel?” Baekhyun asked with a charming smile.

 

Jongdae chuckled and reached up to adjust a stray hair across Baekhyun's forehead. “Of course, Baekhyun.”

 

That was enough for Baekhyun as he leaned closer and closer to Jongdae’s angelic face. Jongdae closed his eyes, waiting eagerly. When he felt soft lips pressed against his own, it was like an entire firework show just went off in his chest. It was a tender kiss, with Baekhyun’s arms rested on Jongdae’s hips and his lips pressed softly to the model’s. They broke off only to breathe, their faces flushed in a similar pink manner.

 

Jongdae let out a breathless laugh, touching his mouth with his fingers, as if he couldn’t believe what just happened. Baekhyun caught Jongdae’s fingers in his own, pressing them to his lips and giving another kiss. The couple stayed like this for a couple more moments, caught up in their own euphoria before Baekhyun asked,

 

“So does this mean another date?”

 

Jongdae smiled and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders once more, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“Of course.”

 

\-----

Baekhyun finally proposed to Jongdae again one year later, on the exact same yacht, in practically the same spot on the waterway. There was no fireworks show, but Baekhyun felt he didn’t need one when the most beautiful thing was his loving boyfriend.

 

Naturally, Jongdae finally said yes.

 

**Fin**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *cough* I adore PATEK PHILIPPE watches even though I know I never would be able to buy them but here’s the watch that Baekhyun gave  
> https://www.patek.com/en/collection/grand-complications/6300G-010
> 
> I actually don’t know how much it costs (price on request lmao) but generally Supercomplications cost a shit ton sooo yeah, rich ass Baekhyun. The fireworks scene was inspired by the K-drama, "What's wrong with Secretary Kim?". If you haven't watched it, youre missing out lmao 
> 
> Also sorry for any possible heart attacks :))
> 
> I'm also writing this while Chanyeol is doing an insta live and my heart hurtsssss I love them so much~


End file.
